The Destiny
by Cloudyeyez88
Summary: Its a battle thru life to have a loved one. To deal with each other and to overcome every obsticle in life it throws at you. No matter how terrifing it can be. This is about two people who find each other. Against all odds gives it there best to stay toge
1. The Dream

Author: CloudyEyez88@yahoo.com  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailormoon. Nor, will I ever. I"m just a poor girl living in the Ghetto. That is all.   
Please, R&R I would very much appreciate it. If you have any ideas for my story. Please feel free to tell me. Any help would be greatly appreciated.   
  
There voices crys out for they have to part. She gives him a hug and a crystal tear falls down her face. "I will never forget you, for I know that this time was to come and we were to part. My heart will always be yours."His body lifts off the ground and the autumn leaves dance around him swiftly and gracefully. "We are one and will always be goodbye, my love." With that he lands a kiss on her lips. His body floats high above to the bright light. She stares at him till the bright light dimishes and she sees nothing more than the crystal clear blue sky. She closes her eyes and sees the memorys with her love. She remember his warm kisses and the embracement of his arms around her. She knows that there will be a day again where they will be together, even though they had to part now. It is there destiny to be together. To forever be joined as one. With that she walks out of the woods remembering her love and going on with her life. Till, the time comes for where, he will be back. She looks off towards the sun set and hears his whispering "I love you" in the wind.  
  
  
Serena slams the button on the alarm clock. For Serena today seemed just like every other day. Serena, Wake up!!! Screams her mother. Serena groogly openes her eyes and sits up in bed. She takes a glance at the clock realizing she is late once again. "Ohhh noo!!!, I'm going to be late again." Serena throws on her uniform and her brotch and runs down the stairs. Serena has always had the brotch ever since she was born. Her mom said that It was a gift in the family for hundreds of years. She was given it, when she was born. So, she passed it on to Serena. There has never been a day in which Serena has not worn her brotch. Even though kids don't normally wear brotches, she was more than happy to wear a family airlume. Serena threw her hair up in her buns. Ran down the stairs, grapped her books and a piece of toast. Kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out the door stuffing the toast in her mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Serena dashes down the Crystals Street. She loves this street. If she gets up early enough she can spend time looking thru the windows and staring at jewlery she has always wanted. Its one of her dreams to own a jewlery store. To serena she loves how it makes people feel. People love to watch the jewels dance across the light. The smile on there face and the sparkle in there eyes is priceless. Besides eating chocolate its about the only other material thing in the world that can brighten her mood. Her entire family had the knack for selling jewlery to people. It goes back for many generations. After her father died they closed down there shop and put all there inventory into a warehouse. Her mom is thinking of selling it all on ebay. But, everytime she goes thru there she has memorys of her husband. Facing the past is hard. Dealing with a lost loved one is even harder.

"Todays not the day" she tells herself as she yanks her body away from the store windows after a quick second of believing she can sqeeze just one more minute in before she has to go to school. Today is her big day. The day she has to be into school early. Shes been studying really hard for the past 3 years and this year is the year that she puts in her test scores and trys to go to the best colleges she can go to. She is still deciding whether she wants to open a jewlery store or to mine jewlery and to appraise the value. Serena knows school is important. No one takes you seriously if you don't have a good education.

She grew up in a wealthy community but, her parents never raised her to have lots of things that can be showed off. Serenas mom always said that her brotch was more than enough of jewlery to feed a entire nation and the history to destroy a nation. She always wondered what her mom ment when she said to destroy a nation.

She pondered this as she ran 3 more blocks. She was really getting late now. If she was to make it in time she couldn't stop for the crosswalk lights. Other words she wouldn't make it in time before the doors closes. There is a big forest in the back of her school with a cement walkway to walk thru the forest. A lot of people like to walk back here. There are big trees and a beautiful pond. People love to chill back there. She was running up to the crosswalk and saw that the light was green for her to be able to cross. Isn't it her lucky day she thought? Last thing she remembers is her brotch it was lying right in front of her flashing different colors. It was beautiful looking. Almost like it was singing a song. A song to give her the strength to stay awake and not to go to sleep. She just felt so far away. The lights were diming out the song was fading away and a figure was laying beside her. Moving there lips. She couldn't make out what those lips were saying.


End file.
